<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如蒙恩赐 by ceceyukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858850">如蒙恩赐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceyukki/pseuds/ceceyukki'>ceceyukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceyukki/pseuds/ceceyukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>瞎写一点。没什么意义。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如蒙恩赐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>瞎写一点。没什么意义。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每一个城市都由泪水灌溉，无数个令人心碎的故事砌成。<br/>正像贝利尔走入的这座城市，这里衰落，破败，形如荒漠。<br/>那是霸空战争过去不久，旧世界分崩离析，新的信仰破土而出，整个空域都席卷在一股严重肃穆的宗教崇拜之下。<br/>贝利尔来到这个偏僻小岛时。这里沉闷幽闭，正和邻国激烈交战，大批难民佝偻着往都城迁移，空艇没夜没夜地在上方轰炸，搞得满地狼藉。城墙摇摇欲坠，谁都看得出来这个国家挺不了多久—神灵即没有让它变得更好，也不能让它更糟，世事如此，屡见不鲜。<br/>贝利尔走进这座城市。那时他还没有在人群中生活太久，任何人一看到他，就知道他绝非善类，即使在危险的亡命之徒中都太显眼。用那个后来那个黑袍教士的话说，他浑身都是自我毁灭的光芒，令人望而却步。<br/>尽管物资紧缺，他们还是以面包款待这位外来客。在一间宽敞的房间里，四下都是简陋的床铺，他们坐在木桌旁，祷告，用餐，然后整夜痛饮麦酒，谈论昔日荣光。谈论诸神与其祝圣的神圣秩序。谈论战争与信仰。“我的救世主。”他们念道，并继续念下去，“我相信他天的创造者，地的创造者。是一切可见和不可见之物的创造者。”那悸动和崇拜贝利尔再熟悉不过。<br/>早在几百年前，这里还是这片空域的中心，盛产矿石，财富惊人，空气中飘荡着熏香的气息。每年春天，矿工结伴从别的附近的岛屿来到这里，没入深山，直至冬天反还，那时他们神圣的童女王便向以装满美酒佳肴的马车像神灵献祭，他们选出纯洁的少男少女，在太阳出生和坠落的山谷，驾着马车，坠入深渊。<br/>在无数个令人心碎的故事中，他一杯一杯的饮着酒，毫无醉意，直至凌晨。然后修士们互道晚安，邀请他去休憩。<br/>我不睡觉。他对他们说道。这是实话。<br/>那便用余下的时间祈祷吧。他们回答，祈祷总是善的。<br/>透过窗户，正好可以远方的火光将天际染成一片橘红。在那个山谷，在初阳和黄昏的瞬间，他和路西法一起看见过同样的颜色。那时的一切是多么有趣，他们行过诸岛，随手将星辰击落。他在回忆中凝望他的脸，没有一处不是旧日的痕迹。<br/>在路西法离开时，他由衷的感到难过，只是没有意识到即将发生的是什么，没有真正意识到。死亡-他至今无法准确定义这种状态，说死亡太过绝望，说离别则不切实际，那是一连串的空洞，持续在生活中泛起波澜。<br/>有时贝利尔回顾两人的细节，在那间永恒被月光笼罩的实验场中，他们说了些什么，做了些什么，夜风柔软，有只夜莺站在树上鸣叫，路西法走上前去，关上窗户，他对生活中一切需要凝神欣赏的品尝的事物吝惜耐心，天司从茧中破壳而出，纤细的骨骼在空气中凝结硬化，仿佛透明的肌肤下血脉分明。贝利尔忍不住摆弄他们，他不悦的皱眉。细节越是清晰，真实感便越是模糊。他记得这一切怎样发生，只是不确定真正发生过。他记得自己漏出讨好的微笑，然后俯身亲吻他。这是肉体的激情与欲望，心的悸动与血的流淌。每一秒都比永恒更为漫长。当他们倒地的时候，空气中泛起青草味道和玫瑰被碾碎的芬香。<br/>现在呢。现在他又站在一个即将破灭的城市里，多么熟悉的景象。<br/>他见过最好的时代，醉生梦死的狂徒与剑客，流浪的诗人与苦修的学者，思想比一千把火炬还要明亮。一位水边休憩的妇人，美如云霞，风华绝代，只有有翼飞翔的话语才配回应她唇边的微笑。他见过最坏的时代，儿子失去父亲，妻子失去丈夫，公主躺在破败的宫殿中面露死相，秃鹰在荒芜的城镇上筑巢。少女被送上火刑架，火焰在晦暗祭台熊熊燃烧。<br/>在他见惯了饥荒，战争，瘟疫和死亡之后，见惯了悲伤之人，失意之人，厌倦一切也失去失去的惨淡之人之后。他所经历的一切，又有什么可悲伤和残酷的呢。希望总是有的，虽然不知存于何方。<br/>这片洒满月光的圣堂中，贝利尔理所当然的想到救世主的脸。<br/>凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。<br/>他在心中念到，闭着眼浮想联翩，勾起欲望之火。他借自己的手想象那人抚摸自己，如同抚摸从林中蛰伏的野兽，凌驾他并征服他。他持有这一切，令他盈满。<br/>如果再能见到这样的法桑，那即使剩下的每一秒都要以这些心碎与忧郁为食，又有何重要。<br/>他想象自己进入他，取悦他，向他祷告，求他赐予日用的满足与享乐。如若祈祷，恩赐总会降临。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>